Not intended for
by Cadoan
Summary: Clank wasn't intended to do that. But they did it anyways. Ratchet x Clank. Oneshot


This is a fic one of my friends told me to write to one of her friends so that her friend would draw yaoi to us. Which I am still waiting for.

This is not a pairing I'm that into, never thought of them as slash before and I've never played the games, but ohwell. Un-BETA'd.

--°--°--

Ears twitched.

"Hmm? Clank? Is that you?"

The lombax bent his neck so that he looked over his right shoulder. But no one was there. Ratchet smiled a little.

You have to be in real deep when you hope that every sound you hear is that special someone.

Who had thought it?

Ratchet reached up and scratched behind one of his ears.

Where were the small robot anyways?

Another noise.

"Clank?"

"Yes?"

Ratchet turned around and faced his metallic companion, who was standing only a few feet away. He smiled widely.

"There you are. I was starting to wonder where you were."

The robot's green eyes went skyward.

"I wasn't gone long."

They smiled at eachother and Ratchet melted.

There was so much warmth in that smile. That smile made up for all the warmth the metal body happened not to have.

Ratchet went over to Clank and bent down. He placed his hands around the robot's face and pressed his lips against the cool, metallic mouth.

It was chilly against his lips and tongue, and that distinct taste spread in his mouth.

They had never really figured out this kissing thing. Clank hadn't been intended to do that.

Ratchet leaned back and smiled widely, slowly stroking over Clank's cheeks.

But it didn't matter to the lombax. For him, it was kissing.

Clank had never felt anything else than their way, the lombax's lips and tongue against his metal mouth, so it was all he knew.

This time, Clank stood on his tip toes and pressed their mouths together.

Ratchet smiled.

"Can we go to bed?"

The robot tilted his head to the side.

"Do you want that?"

Smile and roll with eyes.

"Yeah. I really do."

--°--°--

The bed in their bedroom was a narrow one. It was Ratchet's old one, they hadn't bothered to get a new one when they had started sleeping together. Not that they needed one, Clank didn't take so much place and they pretty much slept on top of eachother anyways.

Ratchet was on the bed with Clank under him, slowly licking up and down his metal body. The robot made small clicking noices, eyes slowly closing and opening, hands moving in small circles in the nape of the lombax's neck.

He wasn't sure what the feelings that washed over him was, he only knew that it was warm and came from somewhere in the middle of his chest.

Ratchet smiled and lapped at him.

They had quickly found out that Clank wasn't able to feel lust. He certainly hadn't been intended for that.

But it hadn't stopped them. Ratchet had found a way to make them both feel good, and just as with the kissing, all that Clank knew was their way.

It was their way of making love.

Ratchet moaned as the robot explored his body. Clank had learned just how to master his lover's body to make him melt in his hands.

He used one hand to stroke over the other's chest, fingers slipping though the short fur.

He used the other one to slowly encircle Ratchet's opening, pressing just enough to make Ratchet gasp in pleasure, but never really slipping inside.

Ratchet hand's clutched the robot's shoulders, eyes shooting open.

He smiled deviously and Clank got a little confused. Suddlenly, he twisted around so that the robot was below him.

"Naughty, Clank?"

Clank smiled.

Suddenly, the robot had managed to get back ontop. His fingers encircled Ratchet's opening again, receiving a gasp from him.

"Ah... Hurry..." Ratchet wrapped his finger's around his aching lenght and Clank smiled.

The robot placed one hand on the other's abdomen and slowly pushed one finger inside his lover's opening.

Ratchet bit down on his lower lip, eyes screwing shut.

"Clank... More, I can take it..."

Happy to oblige, Clank slowly pushed another finger inside. A small sound slipped from Ratchet's lips and his hips bucked.

Clank smiled, having the one he loved beneath him, writhing because of what he did, that was a small obsession he had. He may not have those feelings that Ratchet was experiencing right now, but the feelings he felt was enough.

To be able to draw those sounds from the lombax was something you got addicted to.

He smiled mischievously at Ratchet as he bent his fingers, feeling around inside.

Ratchet made a small noise in his throath and grabbed the sheets under him.

Clank drew his fingers though the other's short fur on his stomach and started to push the two fingers in and out. Ratchet moaned and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're really sensitive," he said, and sounded almost as if he was surprised. The smile on his face said that he in fact, wasn't surprised at all.

"Damn... Clank..." Moan and arch of the bed as Clank brushed against that magic spot inside of him.

"God...! Do it again..."

Clank wrapped his other hand around Ratchet's erection and bent his fingers to brush that spot again.

"Uhn... Ah.. Ah... More..."

Clank smiled and obliged, adding another finger. Scissoring movements drove Ratchet wild, and he wriggled his hips in an attempt to thrust back on the fingers inside him.

The robot stroke him mercilessly when his eyes suddenly flew open, startling Clank.

"Stop..! Ah- Hang on, wait-"

Clank stopped his stroking and the movement of his fingers, tilted his head to the side and waited.

Ratchet propped himself up on his elbows and then proceeded to sit up. He took ahold of Clank's shoulders and kissed him, his erection stroking against the cold metal of the robot's body.

He gasped and licked Clank's smooth cheek.

"C'mon..." he gasped.

The robot started to move his three fingers in and out of his lover again, and this time, the lombax used his legs to raise and lower his hips at the same time.

He wrapped his arms around the robot's slim shoulders and bent down his head, letting it rest on his left arm as he quickened the pace.

He started to thrust a little forward as well, his erection sliding along Clank's stomach, and he hissed, not ready for the sudden change of temperature against the sensitive head.

Clank wrapped his unoccupied arm around Ratchet's middle, holding the lombax tight as his breathing got shallower, the gasps and moans got louder and the movement of his hips got more frantic.

"Ah... Clank, I'm going to... ah... Oh- Ah-!"

With a high moan, Ratchet stiffened, his channel tighening around Clank's fingers and white, hot seed splattering across the robot's stomach.

He felt it, it felt good on his cold body.

Ratchet just sat there, panting, recovering frp, his climax. Clank removed his fingers, making the lombax moan a little from the loss. Then, the robot let his companion rest, slowly stroking his fingers through the short fur on his back.

A little later, they were fitted snugly together on their bed. They both laid on their sides, Ratchet's chin resting on top of Clank's head. The lombax's arms cradled the robot possessivly to his chest, and the robot himself was stroking small circles at Ratchet's neck.

When Ratchet had recovered, he has proceeded to push down Clank on the bed and lick off the mess he had made. After that, he had ran out into the kitchen and had come back with a can of Pepsi in his right hand.

Clank had given him a weird look when the lombax had drunk the whole can without taking a break for breathing, and his look and been answered with a wide smile.

"What?" he had said and tossed the can in the trash bin that stood next to the desk. "Sex makes me thirsty," he said and lifted an eyebrow suggestivly at the robot.

Clank poked Ratchet in the side, making him wriggle.

"You okay?" the robot asked, tucking his hands between their bodies.

The lombax shifted a little, pulling Clank even closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I've never been better, love."

Clank smiled.

--°--°--

Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy.


End file.
